Las nuevas tu y yo
by Loveislovealways
Summary: Ya lo había subido, pero total se borro ... Lea esta con Cory, Dianna apunto de volver a grabar como seran las cosas al volver ? & que pasara cuando ambas quieran ayudar a dos nuevas chicas y en el camino recuerden como empezó todo, de que forma las llegara a afectar la situacion? .. mal summary pero entren y lean
1. Chapter 1

Lea

_Me encontraba en mi camerino con Cory el hablaba y hablaba y yo sin poner mucha atención pensaba en otras cosas .. Melissa y Becca las miraba y me miraba a mí antes.. y si la recordaba a ella (suspiro) Di .. Volvería. Tenía meses sin hablar con ella desde que terminamos decidí centrarme en diferentes cosas y en Cory el era un buen chico lo quería mucho pero no como mi pareja, no sabía cómo sería mi relación en el trabaja con Dianna, después de nuestra última conversación no creo que quiera saber nada de mí. Pero volviendo a la situación veo a Melissa y Becca últimamente coquetean mucho, a pesar de que no paso mucho tiempo en el set me entero de cosas y de los rumores que corren por el mismo, como que Naya y Hemo siguen muy bien en su relación, o como que a Melissa y Becca las llaman las nuevas Lea & Dianna no se por qué me preocupaba tanto por ellas al final es su vida, pero no puedo evitar pensar que tal vez los rumores sean ciertos y ellas estén teniendo algo me siento como si debiera decirles que una relación en este medio no es fácil y menos con una chica .. Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por Cory que empieza a mover ENORME mano frente a mí._

**C:** Cariño no me estas poniendo atención _-dice haciendo un puchero-_

L: Lo siento, me distraje un poco pensando en mi madre _-mentí- no sé porque pero no me gustaría hablar con Cory sobre esto._

C: No te preocupes cariño, mejor salgamos un poco es un lindo día para salir no crees?

L: Si claro vamos _- Y salimos del set, pero aun no me quitaba de la cabeza que tenía que hacer algo o hablar con las chicas y decirles que no era una buena idea una relación entre ellas, pero a quien engaño si Dianna fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar - Una lagrima cae por la mejilla de Lea pero inmediatamente la quita y cualquier pensamiento que la lleve a pensar en Dianna, no quería sufrir no más._

Paris

Dianna.

_Un día. .. si bien me había preparado mentalmente para regresar al set, aun no estaba segura de como serian las cosas al regresar, mantenía contacto solo con Naya y por ella me enteraba de ciertas cosas, como que ella y Hemo estaban en su mejor etapa en lo que su relación se refería admito que me daban un poco de celos no por naya y hemo si no por Lea (suspiro) tenía ya un tiempo sin saber nada de ella, bueno Naya fue tan amable de contarme que iso oficial su relación con Cory - a la mierda los dos- no quería culpar a Cory pero a veces es imposible controlarse a una misma, en fin también me dijo que al parecer no ella y Hemo no eran las únicas que se daban besos de chicas menciono a dos de las nuevas chicas del cast según dice las llaman las nuevas Lea y Dianna, ridículo no existe un Lea y Dianna intente apartar todos los pensamientos que tuvieran que ver con ella, los empuje hacia lo más lejano de mi mente, decidí pararme del sofá y irme a mi cuarto a dormir. Necesitaba descansar y no quería pensar en lo que me esperaría al volver al Set, tome un libro y comencé a leer hasta que poco a poco el sueño me fue venciendo mi último pensamiento antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo fue__Las nuevas Lea Y Dianna._


	2. Regreso

**Dianna**

Aeropuerto LAX

_Hoy era el día, volvería a grabar, a ver a mis amigos a mis compañeros de elenco .. Pero también tendría que ver a Lea aun no sabía cual sería mi reacción, no sabía si me dolería tanto si lo soportaría pero tenía que pasar. -Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unas manos cubriendo mis ojos y una risa un poco estridente-_

**D-**Naya se que eres tú.

**N-**Eres toda una señorita muy intuitiva

**D-** No es así, es solo que nadie más tiene la costumbre de llegar a tapar mis ojos y además la risa de Hemo no fue de mucha ayuda, apropósito donde esta?

**H-**Buu! _-Dianna pega un brinco- _Estoy detrás te usted Srita Agronnn!

_-Dianna se rie y abraza a su amiga-_**D-**Te extrañe Hemo no sabes cómo me hacían falta estos sustos

**H-** También te extrañe Di, _-Naya las miraba con cara rara-_

**N-**HOLA también estoy aquí _- Las chicas rieron y Hemo levanto a Di dándole vueltas, pero miro la cara de su novia y vio que no le hacía tanta gracia, asi que se dirigió hacia ella-_

**H-**Descuida cariño que hay mucho amor para todas _- Hemo le da un beso a Naya en la comisura de los labios y naya se ruborisa un poco-_

**D-**Eh no tanto amor enfrente de mi chicas, enserio que desparraman arcoíris _- sonrio Dianna melancólicamente recordando cuando Naya decía eso de ella y Lea- Inmediatamente saco esa recuerdo de sus pensamientos, pero no lo suficiente ya que Naya se había dado cuenta._

**N-** Bueno chicas que tal si mejor vamos a mi casa y bebemos un poco para festejar que Di volvió

**D-**Si pero recuerda que mañana yo entro temprano a grabar, eh Naya así que nada de juerga larga!

**N-**Lo recuerdo muy bien Srita. Agron porque si mal no lo recuerdo tu primera escena es conmigo

_Asi las chicas salieron del aeropuerto, al salir se dieron cuenta de que había demasiados reporteros intentando sacar una foto o cualquier cosa, al final de cuenta era Dianna Agron la chica más esperada para esta 4ta temporada que no había tenido un gran inicio pero para muchas fans era por la falta de Quinn Fabray en la serie, como pudieron las chicas se subieron al auto de Hemo y arrancaron directo a casa de naya, la sorpresa al llegar fue que estaban Chord, Jenna, Mark, Chris, Darren, también estaban las dos chicas a las cuales Naya decía que al parecer tenían algo, y tambien había dos chicos uno era el ganador The Glee Project y el otro si mal no recordaba era el nuevo Puck en la serie. Las 3 chicas bajaron del carro y Dianna fue recibida por sus amigos con abrazos con te extrañamos Di y cosas así mientras que los chicos nuevos la miraban muy atentamente hasta que naya los presento._

**N-** Mira Di ellas son Melissa & Becca las nuevas Rachel y Quinn _- Las dos chicas la miraron un poco ruborizadas y Dianna les brindo una hermosa sonrisa y se presento-_

**D-**Un gusto chicas yo soy Dianna, pero como seremos compañeras y estaremos tiempo juntas me pueden decir Di, todos lo hacen

**M-**Un gusto Di es una gran alegría poder trabajar con una actriz como tu _- Melissa le regalo una linda sonrisa-_

**B-**Hola Di yo seré la nueva Perra ¡! en la serie. _- Todos comenzaron a reír-_

**D-**Un gusto, y ya sabes quién será la triste alma que sufrirá por ti _-Dianna se dio cuenta de que Becca se mordía el labio viendo a un lado de ella, y después dijo-_

**B-**Claro, ya sé quien caerá a mis pies _-Al terminar de hablar Becca se dio cuenta de que Di la mira de una forma extraña y se ruborizo, no fue la única así que Naya rápidamente dijo que entraran a celebrar el regreso de Di !_

_Dianna realmente se la estaba pasando bien, como hace mucho no lo hacía, pero no pudo evitar ver la conexión de Melissa & Becca y su subconsciente le indicaba que tenia que hablar con alguna sobre lo que se trata mantener una relación en este medio y sobre todo las cosas por las que tendrían que pasar y eso inevitablemente la hiso pensar en Lea._


	3. A un costado

Lea

_Estaba en descansando recordando todo el día de hoy quien diría que me pasaría algo así.._

_Flash back_

_Estaba pensando en todo lo que me esperaría el día de hoy, hoy volvería a ver a Dianna no sabia de que forma llegaría a afectarme su regreso, tenia ya meses sin tener ningún tipo de contacto con ella ..-Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de Cory diciendo-__Tenemos que hablar.._

**L:**Que pasa?

C: Como estas?

L: Que quieres decir _- Sabia bien que se refería a Dianna -_

C: Lea por favor recuerda que siempre nos contábamos todo, quiero saber como te sientes con el regreso de Dianna?

L: Estoy bien Cory _-Mentí- _ya no pienso en ella, y aparte estoy contigo no?

C: _-El suspiro y dijo - _Lea yo te quiero lo sabes muy bien, pensé que podría hacerte sentir algo mas que un cariño de hermanos, por que se que lo que sientes por mi es eso, así que quiero que terminemos, quiero que luches Lea que vuelvas a ser la chica que eras antes, se que no sabes si sera posible recuperar a Dianna y te digo que si lo es, ustedes tienen el amor mas puro y sincero que eh conocido, la vida es dura Lea te lo digo y se que lo sabes pero lucha por Di se que la amas y se que nunca tendrás esa chispa con nadie mas, nadie mas que ella enciende esa llama de amor en ti. Mírame lo eh intentado, pero la verdad es que ustedes estaban destinadas a estar juntas, esto solo es una prueba mas que tienen que superar, ambas cometieron errores al igual que yo al entrometerme en su relación, te lo juro L nunca lo hice con mala intención yo no planee enamorarme de ti, solamente era un PR no iba a ser nada mas pero me enamore y fue un error, por todo lo que cause, realmente lo siento Lea pero se que tu puedes recuerda eres Lea Michele y nunca abra imposible para ti.

_-Dicho eso abrase a Cory como una niña pequeña el tenia razón lo que yo sentía por Di era especial pero la había perdido.. por ser cobarde por no enfrentar mis sentimientos, abrase aun mas fuerte a Cory y me quede dormida en sus brazos-_

Dianna

_Estaba de camino a grabar mi primera escena, por suerte no tenia ninguna con Lea mi primera escena iba a ser con Naya. Iba caminando por los camerinos cuando escuche unas voces y camine hacia el trailer donde provenían los ruidos se suponía que era el trailer de Naya así que me supuse que iba a estar con Hemo y decidí sorprenderlas un poco, mi sorpresa fue al abrir la puerta que estaba Lea acosada sobre las piernas de Cory y el acariciaba su cabello, no sabia que mi corazón aun pudiera romperse mas de lo que ya estaba, mire a Cory a los ojos, nunca había detestado a una persona pero en ese momento eso fue lo que sentí, estaba apunto de salir de ahí corriendo cuando una voz me llamo era Cory-__Dianna por favor podríamos hablar-__en esos momentos quería huir correr pero no serviría de nada alguna vez lo tendríamos que hacer así que solo asentí con la cabeza y el me guió al trailer de un lado_

**C:** Lea y yo lo hemos dejado Di _- Eso me sorprendió un poco pero no iba a permitir que el se diera cuenta-_

D: Lo siento por ustedes, se notaba que se amaban, si eso es todo lo que me querías decir me voy

C: Espera Dianna eso no es todo, yo quería disculparme, por todo _- me quede en shock por unos momentos pero reaccione-_

D: No tienes que disculparte por nada al fin de cuentas ella tomo una decicion, te eligió a ti, te ama a ti _- Dije secamente-_

C: Sabes que no es así, ella te ama a ti mas que a nada, si ella estuvo conmigo fue por un contrato, yo me enamore de ella, ella nunca me a amado Dianna, ella nunca a sentido nada mas que un cariño de hermanos hacia mi ella a sido clara siempre, yo intente enamorarla Dianna pero ella nunca sentirá por nadie lo que siente por ti, mírala esta rota y se que tu también se a dormido llorando por ti por los errores que cometió y por lo que cree que nunca sera, piensa Dianna nadie nunca te amara como ella lo hace.. -_y así Cory se marcho derramando algunas lagrimas y dejándome a mi tan fuera de lugar y con muchas cosas que pensar.. _


	4. Lo entiendo

**Lea**

_Desperté y me di cuenta que Cory no estaba, realmente me dio mucho en que pensar, el es una buena persona, sabía que sigo amando a Dianna & por eso me dejo... No sabía realmente que hacer en este momento así que decidí salir a tomar algo de aire. Iba caminando hacia dentro del estudio tenía algo de hambre hasta que escuche algunas voces & después salir del tráiler de Becca a Melissa, unos momentos después salió Becca quien parecía no estar muy bien pensé en dejarlo pasar pero el verla tan mal me hiso decidir a ver que sucedía._

**Becca.**

_No sabía qué hacer, realmente ya no podía mas con esto el estar con Melissa me hacia mal, pero la quería no sé cuándo ni cómo paso en estos momentos quisiera que aquel día no hubiese sucedido .._

**Flash Back**

_Estaba en el departamento de Melissa habíamos llegado de un largo día de compras._

**M-**oh estoy rendida _-recostándose sobre el sofá-_

**B-**Lo sé qué día, no sabía lo mucho que te gustaban las compras, si me lo hubieras dicho antes lo mucho que te gustaba, no me habría ofrecido a acompañarte jajajaja Ouch! _- se queja al recibir un almohadazo de la morena- _Melissa! Te has atrevido a lanzarme una almohada _-dice parándose y acercándose a Melissa la cual intenta correr pero es Becca la alcanza y empieza a hacerle cosquillas.._

**M-**Me rindo, me rindo Becca tu ganas _- dice Melissa retorciéndose-_

**B-**Para que aprendas a no lanzarme almohadazos, ya vez que soy más fuerte _- Dice Becca parándose y dándole la mano a Melissa para que se pare, pero ella en vez de pararse jala a Becca hacia el piso provocando que sus labios queden a milímetros de distancia, distancia la cual Melissa se encarga de cortar depositando un suave beso en los labios de la rubia, la cual no hace más que soltar un suspiro y aceptar el beso que le brinda la morena._

**Fin del Flash Back**

_Recuerda ese momento con lagrimas en los ojos, a partir de ese momento las chicas se habían metido en algo de lo cual no es fácil salir, el amor. Ellas se querían pero Melissa no podía soportar la presión no quería esconderse, pero tampoco quería que supieran nada, esto había generado muchas discusiones entre las dos chicas hasta herirse en esta ultima discusión que tuvieron. Melissa había desarrollado ciertos celos a la amistad de Becca con Blake. Becca le repetía diariamente que el solo era un amigo, hasta que ella vio al chico tomarla de la mano y le reclamo y todo termino mal dejando a una Melissa enfadada sintiéndose engañada & con una Becca con el corazón roto y recordando las palabras que habían desecho su corazón "Tienes razón no puedo reclamarte nada al fin y al cabo tu y yo no somos absolutamente nada, no eres nadie! Recuerda esas palabras & no puede evitar derramar algunas lagrimas, se siente sola hasta que una mano se posa en su hombro y ve a Lea realmente nunca habían tenido una gran conversación pero raramente se relajo hasta que lea pregunto_

**L-**Que ah pasado? _-Lea pregunto con preocupación al ver a la rubia en ese estado.-_

**B-**Me eh enamorado _- Hace una pausa- _De Melissa ..

_La cara de Lea se contrae & no puede evitar pensar en cierta rubia se sienta a un lado de Becca y solamente dice_**_-lo entiendo-_******_derramando una lagrima y tomando la mano de la rubia._


End file.
